The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying segments of adhesive tape to workpieces. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for applying a continuous strip of the adhesive tape to the workpieces and for cutting the continuous strip of adhesive tape which is attached to the workpieces.
A typical workpiece is a body side molding strip for a vehicle. The molding strip is elongate and is made of resilient material, such as rubber. The molding has a flat, back side on which a strip of double-side adhesive tape is attached during a preparation step. The molding is mounted on the vehicle by removing a protective backing to expose a surface of the tape and pressing the tape and the attached molding against the vehicle.
The molding has an outer profile which is aesthetically or functionally designed. For example, the profile may be rounded and/or notched. Also, the molding has ends which are straight or curved. In order to ensure proper adhesion between the adhesive tape and the molding during the preparation step, the adhesive tape must be pressed onto the molding with a sufficient force over the entire area of the tape. Also, in order to ensure a finished appearance on the vehicle, the adhesive tape must not extend beyond the molding. The molding strip, with the attached adhesive tape, should be prepared in a quick and efficient manner.